


Heaven isnt too far away

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Angel AU, Josephs an angel, M/M, Ruviks a demon, Sebastians an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Castellanos never believed in heaven and hell. Angels, demons, both myths. Until a near death experience makes him see more than he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

Sebastian gripped his steering wheel, trying to keep his eyes on the moving road. Or maybe it wasn’t moving, but it sure as hell seemed that way. He had gone out drinking with a few friends from KCPD that night, and refused to let anyone drive him home to his own stupidity. Sebastian felt the car swerve and he gasped, trying to straighten out, but instead crashing the car.  
Did he hit another car? A tree? A pole? Sebastian wasn’t sure, but once his head hit the steering wheel he blacked out. Unable to hear, unable to see, unable to move.  
````````  
Sebastian found himself standing in a field, how he got there was beyond him. The last thing he remembered was driving. He looked around, confused by what was going on.  
“Where in the world?” Sebastian began to walk around, hearing his feet brushing in the grass and feeling wind on his cheeks. Everything seemed so surreal, he felt he was floating almost. “That’s the last time I drink… Whatever it was I drank tonight.” Sebastian looked at the ground, pausing for a moment and looking at the flowers. Lily’s, they were all Lily’s. He bent down, picking one from the grass and holding it. Lily’s, why did that seem important? He put the flower in his pocket and kept walking, looking around at the scenery that seemed to change, and then there was a bridge.  
“The hell is going on?” Sebastian walked to the bridge, not stepping on it and not touching it although it seemed to be pulling him in. He reached for it, then before he could touch it felt a jolt through his body. He gasped, the bridge getting further away suddenly after the jolt. “Wait- what?” Another jolt made the bridge too far for him go see, although his entire body hurt now. “Wait, what’s happening?” Sebastian felt another jolt and then he was thrown back, falling into a pit of white that blinded him.  
````````  
“… and I’m telling you, he’s not going to be up there very long. Sooner or later, he will fall.” Sebastian came to, hearing a man’s voice talking over him.  
“Hell is no place for him, trust me. He belongs above. And anything bad hes done is because you told him so.” Another man’s voice, although this one sounded more strict than the other. Sebastian blinked, letting out a groan.  
“Well fortunately, or whatever, he’s alive.” Sebastian opened his eyes, seeing two figures peering over him. One of them was dressed in a white shredded hoodie, he had burn scars across his face and down his chest. The man had sharp yellow eyes that glared down at him, making Sebastian look away to the other person. The other man had short black hair, with bangs falling right above his eyes and glasses. He wore a formal suit, though his tie was a bit skewed. Sebastian noted the man was Asian, yet he was fairly pale, and seemed to be glowing.  
“Glad he’s finally awake. I wonder when he’ll be getting out of here. Soon hopefully.”  
“Who.” Sebastian groaned, his entire body sore. “Who are you?” Sebastian tried sitting up, to no avail though when a sharp pain speed through his body. “Fuck.”  
“Who’s who?” The Asian asked, looking to the burned one.  
“Can he see us?” The burned one stepped forwards, waving his hand in front of Sebastians face. “Can you see me?”  
“No way, I mean he took a lot of trauma to his head but he couldn’t.”  
“Stop… Talking so loud.” Sebastian went to reach up with his right arm, only to get it to his face and see it casted and in a sling. “What happened? Who are you two?”  
“He can see us. Shit.” Sebastian grunted, laying his broken arm back down.  
“Of course I can see you. I’m not blind. Do you work here?” Be more directed that question to the Asian man than the burned one. “Are you other patients? What are you doing in my room?”  
“Oh no, no uh.” The Asian walked over, shaking his head. “We’re not patients and we don’t work here. I’m Joseph, he’s Ruvik.” Sebastian looked at them, furrowing his brow. “You were in a car accident. Hit your head, explains… Oh dear… That would explain it.” Joseph turned to Ruvik, shaking his head. “He was at the bridge right? Oh no.”  
“When you hit the bridge, you cross it idiot.” Ruvik said, rubbing his temples. “This isn’t what I signed up for, I was supposed to take him away after all of this. Not have him see us.”  
“Wait, I saw a bridge. I remember… What was it?” Sebastian looked to Ruvik this time. “What would happen if I crossed it?”  
“You’d die. You know all the stories about the bridge to the afterlife? You saw it, you were supposed to go across. Now you’re… Ugh.”  
“The bridge to the afterlife? Uh uh, I don’t believe in that shit, when you die then you die.” Sebastian tried shaking his head, but it hurt more than he expected. “And you didn’t answer me, who are you?”  
“You know what?” Ruvik walked over to the IV drip connected to Sebastians arm, pressing a button on it. “You get rest, we can answer all your question when you’re up. Right now, I need to figure something out.”  
“Right, sleep Sebastian, we can answer everything in the morning.” Sebastian felt his eyes get heavy, his body tingled, and he fell back asleep.  
```````  
“And how’s your head feeling?” The nurse said as she checked his pulse. “Anything you need?”  
“No, I mean it hurts but. I think I’m fine.” Sebastian looked at his broken arm, sighing. As of the moment, Joseph and Ruvik were gone and he couldn’t tell if they were real or a dream. “When can I get out of here?”  
“In a few weeks, we need you to be able to walk by yourself, and your catheter needs to be removed without you needing it anymore.” Sebastian fidgeted, nodding at the nurse.  
“Thanks.”  
“Use the call button if you need anything.” The nurse handed the small item to Sebastian, then hurried from the room.  
“She took way too long.” Sebastian looked to his right, seeing the Ruvik man again. “How are you feeling you cripple?”  
“Don’t be mean.” To his left, Joseph stood, looking down at Sebastian. “But really, how are you feeling?”  
“Tired, hungry, and really confused. Who are you two? You never answered me, just knocked me out.” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ruvik, shifting afterwards so he was sitting up more. “So answer me.”  
“He won’t believe us.” Joseph said.  
“Just show him your God damn things.” Ruvik responded, crossing his arms. Joseph scowled, standing in front of Sebastians bed, looking at him.  
“You won’t believe me. But I’m an angel, sent from heaven to watch over you.” Joseph glowed for a moment, making Sebastian squint until the light died down. Now Joseph had small white wings coming off his shoulders, and a yellow glowing halo above his head. Sebastian stared at him, biting his lip. “And Ruvik-“ Joseph motioned towards Ruvik and Sebastian looked over just in time to see fire crawl up his body, forming red wings on his back and red curled horns on his head. “Is a demon. And I know you don’t believe us but it’s true. Truthfully, I’d rather you be unable to see us but.” Joseph sighed, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. “So there you go.”  
“You’re right. I really don’t believe you.” Sebastian used his good hand to run his fingers through his hair. “So why are you here?”  
“We’ve been with you since your birth. Weird right, but it’s true.” Ruvik cast a glare at Joseph, shaking his head before continuing. “Every human has one. You know, good angel on your shoulder and a demon on your other? Yeah, congrats, we’re yours.” Sebastian stared at them in disbelief, unsure what to say. “Well?”  
“Am I… Going to see more angels and everything around now? Even if I don’t want to?”  
“I think you can only see us, although that nurse who was here seemed to be missing hers so there’s no telling. But I think she’s dying, when that happens they usually leave to find out where the persons going and then come back.”  
“So why didn’t you leave when I was put in the hospital?”  
“We did.” Ruvik answered. “You were in a coma for two weeks. But unfortunately you have to be special.”  
“Ruvik.”  
“It’s true. He’s balanced, they didn’t know if you’d be going with me or him.” Ruvik seemed pissed about this, as he was now wandering around. “One more sin you’d be with me, but you hit a pole instead of another mortal, meaning you stayed balanced.”  
“I didn’t die though.” Sebastian pointed out. “I’m still alive.”  
“You died.” Joseph corrected him. “You were technically dead for three minutes. But I guess you still had some will to live.”  
“He lingered. Probably. You said you remember a bridge, do you remember anything else?” Sebastian bit his lip, trying to think.  
“I remember… Flowers? I think… I took one? What the hell type of flowers were they…?”  
“Unimportant what type, the fact you lingered long enough to pick a flower probably saved your life.”  
“One of the lucky ones.” Sebastian looked down at his hand, clutching the blanket and sighing.  
“Is there anything else I should know about?”  
“Oh there’s a lot.” Joseph walked over to Sebastian, pressing the back of his hand to Sebastians head. “But it’s too much for right now. I think you have a concussion anyway, you’ll want to tell your doctor.” Joseph flinched, looking at the door. “Someone’s coming.”  
“What do you mean-“ Sebastian was cut off when there was a knocking at his door and then a doctor walked in. Sebastian notice immediately the two people with the doctor, and a quick glance to Joseph told him what he wanted to know. He could see all of his kind now.  
“Detective Castellanos.” The doctor said, walking over to him. “My names Dr. Garter.” The doctor took Sebastians good hand, shaking it and smiling. “Its nice to formally meet you. You’re looking better from when you first came here.” Dr. Garter began to inspect various injuries on Sebastian, while Sebastian looked to the doctors own angel and demon.  
He couldn’t tell who was who, but he noticed right away one of them resembled a more feminine person and the other resembled a boy. Sebastian furrowed his brow, glancing to Ruvik for answers.  
“It doesn’t matter if you’re a man or a woman, you can have a girl following you too. Gils can have two guys, guys can have two girls. Deal with it.” Ruvik glared at Sebastian. “Now pay attention to your doctor.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking back at the doctor who was clearly talking to him.  
“And you should only be here for another three weeks. But you can’t return to work, I’d say another two weeks.”  
“Im not staying here three weeks. I’ll go insane. I’m leaving as soon as I can.” Sebastian said dryly, leaning back in his bed. “Sorry, I couldn’t stand being here three weeks.”  
“We just need to be certain you’ll be fine alone.”  
“If it wasn’t for your stupid piss collector I’d be fine leaving tomorrow. Or even tonight.” Dr. Garter flinched, letting out a sigh.  
“I’ll let you know when you can leave.” Sebastian grunted, facing away from the doctor as he left the room.  
“That wasn’t very nice.”  
“I’m not a kid, I can take care of myself.”  
“Can you really? You have one arm. Can you make food, shower, get dressed, with one arm?” Joseph sighed. “That’s not the biggest problem anyway, Ruvik chase down that doctor and see to it that his angel and demon don’t tell anyone about Sebastian being able to see. If word gets out-“  
“Got it.” Ruvik walked to the door, disappearing through it.  
“What happens if someone finds out?” Sebastian looked up at Joseph, twisting the blanket under his grip.  
“If people, other angels and demons, find out they could come after you. Try to kill you. You’re an abnormality. We shouldn’t even be talking to you at all. But, we’ve always been rule benders.” Joseph looked at the door. “I will ask though, in public don’t look at others of us, they will notice you staring, everyone will. The humans included, that won’t be good for you.”  
“Got it.” Sebastian closed his eyes, tilting his head back.  
“Rest up Sebastian. You’ll need all the sleep you can get.”


	2. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! My life has been a little crazy lately but heres the next chapter for everyone! Thanks for the comments, I appreciate them all.

Two  _ long _ weeks Sebastian had been in the hospital recovering from his accident. Two long weeks Sebastian had been learning of things from Joseph and Ruvik about his survival. Two long weeks Sebastian had been seeing more and more of their kind, everyone had them. Sebastian found it hard to not look at them as Joseph had asked, but was able to pull it off so far so they wouldn’t have to keep covering for him. And now Sebastian wanted to know more about the whole ‘heaven and hell’ they talked about.

“Do humans turn into demons and angels? After they die?” Sebastian asked, looking up at the two guys at the end of the hospital bed. Joseph looked up from the notebook on his lap at Sebastian, furrowing his brow at the question. “I’m just curious, figured I’ll die one day and I want to know what’s in store for me.”

“Well, yes.” Joseph glanced at Ruvik and shrugged. “Ruvik was once a human and so was I. But not everyone who dies becomes one of us, there’s a lot more to it than just ‘dying’.”

“How’d you die?” Sebastian saw Ruvik scowl and watched him stand up.

Joseph closed his notebook, setting it off to the side. “I died from a brain hemorrhaging when I was thirty. I played hockey and got my head knocked in one day. It was quick and a little painful, but once my life was weighed out I ended up in heaven.” Joseph shrugged, standing up and looking to Ruvik. “And he-“

“I died when I had a seizure at thirty eight.” Sebastian furrowed his brow and Ruvik scoffed. “I got the burns on a different occasion, but the seizure made me crack my head on my stove, painful as hell. I laid there bleeding into my head until death finally overcame me. Obviously I was sent to hell, it’s nothing spectacular.”

“Then how’d you get the burn scars?” Ruvik tensed, turning to Sebastian with his eyes practically glowing yellow, his teeth sharpening.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ruvik’s voice came out deep and rough, making Sebastian shiver.

“Got it.” Sebastian muttered and looked back to Joseph, who was shaking his head at Ruvik. “Hockey huh?”

“Call me a stereotype, but I was born and raised in Canada. Hockey was a big thing when I was little and I grew up with it. I was on my way to becoming a professional player when... Well... When It happened.” Joseph pushed his glasses up on his nose, looking down at the ground. “You know after you die there’s a chance you can walk the Earth afterwards... I took the chance.”

“You can walk around on Earth after death? How the hell-“

“Because I wasn’t  _ assigned _ to a human yet. I wasn’t even an angel yet, I hadn’t moved on. I was free to do what I wanted. I was an idiot, I attended my own funeral.”

“Joseph you don’t have to talk about this.” Ruvik rubbed his temples, turning to Joseph. “We all attended our own funerals, everyone wanted to know what people had to say about them. But you’re lucky you  _ had _ a funeral. I was found, no next of kin or family, they cremated me. Those assholes, after all I went through those sick fucking bastards...”

“Hey.” Sebastian sat up more, groaning when he tried to move his arm. “Life is unfair, and it looks like death isn’t any better. But you don’t have to keep talking about it as though everything happened yesterday. What years did you two even die?”

“I died around 1973.” Joseph said, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, so it’s been a good thirty years.”

“I died in the 1960’s. I don’t remember the exact date, considering my line of work I was doing at the time everything was one big blur. Days blended together, I didn’t even bother learning the years after a while. But I remember it was the 60’s.” The three of them stayed silent, the only sound being Sebastian’s heart monitor beeping.

“What did you do to end up in hell?” Ruvik’s eyes glinted for a moment and he smirked, walking over to Sebastian.

“I murdered my parents, and I didn’t regret it at all. They were scum of the earth, and I rid myself the burden of being their son.” Ruvik hummed, crossing his arms as he looked down on Sebastian. “In doing so I inherited a plentiful fortune from them, gaining both money and the sin of my parents dying by my own hands caused me to go to hell. I didn’t care though, I found out I would be going to hell and it hasn’t bothered me.”

“Ruvik was sadistic in life and sadistic in death.” Joseph muttered, shaking his head in disapproval. “He enjoys torturing the souls of mortals who want atonement.” Sebastian nodded, rubbing his neck uncomfortably and trying to look away from Ruvik now.

“So Joseph, how’d you get into heaven?”

“I was a good student at school, I  _ didn’t _ murder my parents, I did as I was told, and I made up for the bad things I did while I was still living.” Joseph stood up and walked around the room, cracking his neck and clearing his throat. “Any other questions?” Sebastian thought for a second and shrugged.

“You said there’s more to becoming a demon and angel than just dying so what else is there?” Joseph smiled, shaking his head.

“Can’t give away all of our secrets. But I can tell you this much- it depends where you end up at the last moment of your life.” Ruvik answered, poking at the heart monitor Sebastian was hooked to. “Something else you want to ask?”

“Can you tell me where people go after they die or is that against the rules? Not like- Obviously there’s a heaven and a hell. But if I wanted to know about a specific person would you be able to tell me?” Joseph and Ruvik exchanged looks and then they both turned to Sebastian.

“You want to know where your daughter is?” Joseph pursed his lips.

“Is that okay? Or are there rules against telling me?” Sebastian looked at both of them, Joseph’s tone worried him for some reason.

“We can’t usually talk to people so there’s no rules against telling them if asked.” Joseph gnawed his bottom lip as Ruvik spoke. “But you have to know you won’t always like the answer.”

“Is she in hell?” Sebastian asked, worried. “She’s only a kid she couldn’t have-“

“She’s lost Sebastian.” Joseph blurted. “She never went to heaven and didn’t end up in hell. She’s lost to the spirit world on Earth.” Sebastian stared at Joseph for a moment and Joseph nervously kept talking. “That usually happens when they attach to someone or something. Or if they have unfinished business here.”

“So you can’t take her somewhere? Do you know where she is though?” Sebastian shifted in his bed, he wasn’t sure what to say about all this.

“We don’t know. We’re  _ your _ guardians, after she died it was up to  _ hers  _ to get her safely somewhere.” Ruvik began walking back and forth, pacing by Sebastians bed. “When they get lost that’s up to whoever finds her first to take her into the afterlife. If an angel gets her she’ll be sent to heaven, if a demon finds it we drag her to hell.” Sebastian took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists. “It doesn’t sound fair to you- because it’s not. You could be a good little boy like Joseph was, and get lost. If someone like me finds you, you’re toast.”

“Seems pretty unfair to me. Lily was such a sweet girl…” Sebastian rubbed the blanket fabric between his fingers and sighed. “I think I want to rest for a little bit.”

“Go ahead and rest then.” Joseph turned back to his notebook, pulling a pen from thin air and writing in it. Ruvik wandered over to the window, sitting by the ledge and looking outside. Sebastian watched them both for a moment, before laying on his side and allowing himself to fall asleep.

“Why couldn’t he have just  _ died?”  _ Ruvik spoke up as soon as he was sure Sebastian had fallen asleep. “Don’t even act like you aren’t thinking the same thing. This isn’t what we signed up for, he was supposed to die!”

“Ruvik please just calm down. Nobody has a set date on when or how they die, you know that. You’re just frustrated because he can see us. And so what if he’s a little curious?” Joseph tossed his pen and notebook up, both of them vanishing in a small puff of white cloud. He made his way over to Ruvik, sitting on the ledge with him.

“There’s a protocol when this happens. Why aren’t we doing anything. You’re supposed to be the good one here.” Ruvik looked over at the angel, narrowing his eyes. “You are the good one here correct?”

“If I was the bad one here, I’d be scared for Sebastians’ future.” Joseph smiled, putting his hand on Ruviks knee gently. “Ruvik, do you understand this almost never happens? The only ones who can see us are little kids, and we can talk to them just fine. Aren’t you at all interested or excited to see where this can go?”

“We shouldn’t tell him anything else about us. Or his daughter. If he asks, I’m not answering.” Joseph clicked his tongue, looking out the window and down to some of the people.

“He didn’t ask enough that we need to worry.” Joseph gave Ruviks knee a squeeze before pulling his hand back. “As for the protocol, I don’t think we need to follow it. As long as Sebastian doesn’t act suspicious when he’s released.”

“Be careful Joseph. I can do bad things, I’m a demon. You’re an angel, your consequences if something happens will be much…” Ruvik reaches a hand behind Joseph, tapping his fingers on Josephs back where his wings would sprout from. “ _ Much _ worse than mine.”

“If you think I’m going to allow myself to fall because of a human, you’re mistaken.” Joseph glanced at Ruviks arm, feeling the demons hand gently trail up from his back and to his shoulder before pulling back. “I’m not going to become corrupt, I won’t let that happen to myself.” Ruvik scoffed, looking back outside and resting his chin in his hand.

“Famous last words.”

The two sat in silence, staring out the window and watching the time pass outside slowly.


End file.
